Homunculus
by Shadow-Hoshi
Summary: I have evolved with the world and its technology, adopted a name suited for my feminine craft and mystery, I am Shauni, the greatest homunculus created. Rated to be on the safe side.
1. The greatest Homunculus

Ok, I know I shouldn't be writing another fic before I finish my previous one, but I need to take a break from my procrastination of Rain's Lullaby and write something else for a change. I apologize now for the few Rain's Lullaby fans, I will continue it…just not now.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I walked in the limits of Jump City following the trail of the stone. The streets were littered with humans and the stench of garbage. Humans are so disgusting. They're wasteful to no end and are so opinionated they become angered by the slightest thing. Truly the plague of this world and still continue to grow in numbers. Somewhere in this city was my precious stone, but where should I start to look? A thick film of the city's overwhelming filth was stuck to the bottoms of my black boots and the putrid fumes of the surrounding air began to seep into my pale skin making it oily.

I have search so long for the Philosopher's Stone, and now I can sense its power within this dreadful place. If I do not find the stone before my master he will surely dispose of me like he disposed of my many brothers and sisters.

My master is a fool of sorts but still can be very…crafty. He knows of my intentions and has sent his other creations to seek me out and return me to him. But I have learned a few tricks over the centuries I have searched for the stone. Made from the fur of a mutt between a fox and a wolf, I am also crafty, but instinctual, strong, and ruthless if need be. My master can not capture me. I am his greatest creation and his greatest mistake.

Over three thousand years ago, my master created me to resurrect his lost love from the death. In doing so, he would become the greatest alchemist in history and his love be returned to him. I was made to be perfect. The perfect spy, the perfect warrior, the perfect being of this world. I am all of those things, but I've also learned from the mistakes of my siblings before me that arrogance and impatience lead directly to utter obliteration.

My master was a very arrogant and impatient person. I despised him. He planned on forcing me to resurrect his love in front of an audience in the village square to prove his genius. He had to be taught a lesson in failure and humiliation. I snuck away from my master while he was boosting of his greatness. In my place, I placed a large hog and watched from upon a near by rooftop the villager laughed at my master and threw stones at him. I laugh along with them. I had planed this a week before hand. I returned to my master's lab before he returned and stole his notes, many of his books, and tools. All of them still with me now.

And so I have searched, with my master's resources, the Philosopher's Stone for over three thousand years. I sense my search will end in the near future, for it is here in Jump City. I can feel its power drawing me closer to it. It will be mine. I have evolved with the world and its technology, adopted a name suited for my feminine craft and mystery, I am Shauni, the greatest homunculus created.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

It's not very long, but it's an introduction chapter. Personally I don't know where this story is going, but I'll try to make it good. R&R


	2. elevator

Well? How did you like chapter one? I changed the story to a different kind of narration than in the first chapter so you could get a better picture of Shauni. For those of you asking: What the heck is a homunculus? All will be explained later. Promise.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Shauni walked up to the registration desk at a hotel on the outskirts of Jump City. It was near dawn and the young woman at the desk looked quite tired.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes you may. I need a single room for a few days. Are there any available?" Shauni asked. Her voice was soft, clear, but eerie. It sent shivers up the woman's spine. Shauni smiled at her as she narrowed her blood red eyes hidden behind contact lenses.

"Um, yes. One moment," the woman typed on her computer and handed Shauni two card keys. "I hope room two seventeen will do. It's on the third floor and has a nice view of the river,"

"Thank you," she walked down the hall to the elevator with an old sack slung over her shoulder. The woman watched her leave and began to dial on a phone. Shauni waited patiently for the elevator doors to open. An old, but well-dressed man with a patch covering his right eye was already in the elevator when the doors opened for her. She hid her annoyance with a blank face. She didn't like sharing small spaces with humans. The old man stepped to the side, giving her room. Silently she walked in and pushed the 3 button. The man looked at her through his left eye. She returned his glance not moving her head to do so. He scanned her visually with his eye and noticed a red stone hanging from a string on her neck.

"That's an interesting stone you have on your necklace," He said in a deep, foggy-like voice. Shauni looked down at the red stone handing between her breasts. She tilted her head up slightly to get a better looked at the man.

"Is it?"

"Indeed. Is it a type of jewel or a crystal of some sort?" He asked casually.

"A crystal would be more precise I believe," Shauni was started to wonder if the elevator could move faster. This conversation was getting to long for her liking.

"May I see it? I wish to inspect it further," He held out his hand.

"I would rather you not. This stone is very precious to me. I don't like to take it off," She said as she furrowed her brows slightly. She most certainly wouldn't let some stranger touch the stone around her neck.

"No need to take offence dear child. I meant no harm," The elevator stopped at floor three. Shauni hastily got off. "What's your name child? Perhaps we will meet again," The man smiled at her.

"I am called Shauni. And you?"

"Wilson. Slade Wilson,"

"Well, Mr. Wilson our paths may cross again someday, but until then farewell," Shauni said as she tucked her short, black hair behind her ear.

"Until then," He said as the doors closed again. Shauni walked down the hallway to her room and set her bag on the single bed. She took out her contact container and headed for the bathroom. She took them out and let out a sigh of relief. The contacts annoyed her but they were necessary when coming close to humans. Her blood red eyes would make them ask more questions.

"Humans and their questions," she mumbled as she blinked her eyes a couple times. Shauni cracked her neck and inspected herself in the mirror. Her hair was very short and straight until the end where the tips curved upward. She washed the filth off of her pale skin before walking out of the bathroom.

She wore a black, long-sleeve, form-fitting shirt and dark blue, flare jeans and her black boots. Shauni covered her mouth as she yawned. It had been a long walk to Jump City and she hadn't slept for a week yet. A homunculus doesn't need to sleep as much as humans when they posses a proto-philosopher's stone. Shauni's was the red stone hanging around her neck. She had several more in her sack, but the one she wore was her first one. The one her master gave so long ago. She her things by her bed and lay down to rest. Looking through this city was going to be a difficult task indeed.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Well, that was chapter two. R&R


	3. interesting

Just a heads up, I probably won't be writing very long chapters in this story. The fact is that school started a week or so ago and it will take up more of my time. Don't expect too much out of this story unless I tell you otherwise. As I said before, I don't know where I 'm going with it. Just enjoy it as best you can. If you truly want to know what a Homunculus is send me a separate email asking me. Not a review an email. K, no more ranting.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Disclaimer-I don't own the Teen Titans or none of that stuff. I couldn't call myself a writer if I became guilty to plagiarism.

The rising sun shown brightly in Raven's room and rested on her face. She opened her eyes half way and shut them again in annoyance to the sudden change of light. She groaned as she rolled over to the other side. As she began to fall back to sleep there was a knock at her door.

"Raven? Raven, are you awake?" Starfire asked from the other side of the door. Raven pulled the covers over her head. She had been up most of the night reading a book that had been forgotten among the others on her shelf. The Enchanted; A full guide to all of the enchanted beings and items of their world. It was a fairly large book. Old as well. Pages yellowed and tattered. It even had that old book smell. The book was written by generations of a people called the Lanous. Apparently, the Lanous were a people completely dedicated to the knowledge of enchanted things. Large collections of maps, spells, and notes taken by the Lanous. There was something strange about the book though. A compartment attached to the back cover. Sized to fit the book itself. On the top of this compartment was a pentagram. And on that pentagram a spell. Raven obviously noticed the compartment, but didn't tamper with it because of the spell. "Raven?"

"No. I'm still sleeping," she called back in her usual monotonous voice.

"Then you must wake up Raven. You promised you'd come to the mall with me to seek out a gift for Robin," Starfire reminded. This was true. In three days it would be the Boy Wonder's own birthday. The other Titans were planning a surprise party for him. They invited Speedy, Aqualad, Hotspot, Flash, Superman, and especially Batman. Robin would be very happy if his former instructor would come all the way from Gothem for his birthday. Raven reluctantly rolled out of bed put on her cloak and opened the door. Starfire clasped her hands and smiled. "Oh, thank you so much Raven,"

"You'd better. I'm really not in the mood for this kind of stuff this early in the morning,"

"You should not have stayed awake so late. You knew we were to awaken early before Robin," Starfire scolded noticing the dark(er) rings around her eyes. Raven sighed.

"Yea, I guess," she replied not awake enough to fight back. They walked down the hall way and out the side door to the main entrance.

"By the way, what was it that you were doing so late at night?" Starfire asked.

"I found an old book on my shelves I hadn't noticed before. Naturally, I pulled it off and started reading it. It's pretty interesting. It's not like all of my other books though,"

"It is not so frightening or gloomy?"

"No because it's not a story. It's a guide of all the enchanted beings and items of this world. Like unicorns, dragons, and fairies and such," Raven explained.

"It sounds fascinating," Starfire said with awe in her voice. Raven shrugged. They flew into town and headed to the mall entrance. People were absolutely everywhere, even that early in the morning. The mall was decorated like a graveyard. Halloween was on its way and Jump City was getting ready for the holiday. "Where should we being to look?" Starfire asked innocently.

"I dunno. Did you have any ideas?" Raven asked slightly annoyed.

"Perhaps a new music disk or game?"

"That'll work. Let's get it and go so I can go back to sleep," They entered a Sam Goody™ and looked through the rock section. Starfire picked a CD and showed it to Raven.

"Do you think he'll enjoy this one? He has many music disks with the same name on it,"

"I'm sure he'll use it so much he'll fry it," Raven said cooperatively. Confused Starfire asked.

"That is…good?"

"Yup," she said blankly. They walked to the register to show what they were taking and left the store. _"I'm glad we don't have to pay. It makes everything go by faster,"_

"Raven? What is a Hoobastank?" Starfire asked looking the CD over as they walked down the sidewalk.

"It's the name of the band Starfire," Raven sensed something and stopped short in her steps. She felt a strange energy somewhere near by and looked around for the source. Starfire looked at her confused. Raven scanned the area slowly with her eyes. Something was close but she couldn't pint point where.

"Raven? What is wrong?" Starfire asked concerned. Raven blinked her eyes and looked at her friend.

"Uh, it's probably nothing. Let's go," she lied as she walked back down the sidewalk towards the tower. She didn't want to worry her friend yet if it was just a weird side affect of her lack of sleep. She did sense something though.

Shauni was sleeping soundly across the street from where Raven and Starfire were. She didn't stir but open her eyes suddenly.

"Interesting. I feel some…odd energy near by," She stood and walked towards the window. She immediately noticed Raven and Starfire. Her blood eyes narrowed, completely focused on Raven. She grinned sinisterly as her eyes followed the Titan. "A demon. That's very interesting indeed,"

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

w00t! I'm quite happy with this chapter really. Oh by the way if anybody wanted to know what Carmen looked like from RL. Look in my bio. A link is with my latest update. R&R.


	4. partnership

Ok ok so chapter 3 was slightly boring, I apologize for it now.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Slade changed into his standard black and orange battle suit. He felt slightly vulnerable without his mask. A habit in desperate need of breaking. His thoughts were on the 'young' girl he'd met in the elevator.

"Shauni hm? Interesting name," He thought aloud. He looked down over the railing of the balcony at the many scientists and workers typing on their computer, testing their experiments, and watching the surveillance monitors. The woman that was stationed at the front desk and the hotel came up behind Slade. She bowed her head and waited for him to speak. "You've done well Dana. I'm impressed. The girl you contacted me about was a peculiar one indeed. If persuaded properly she could become quite useful," Dana merely smiled and stepped back among the shadows. She had been praised by the greatest criminal mind in Jump City. It was reward enough. Slade re-watched at the video of him and Shauni's conversation on the many monitors her had. "Let's just see what her first move will be," He looked over to an assistant that was standing by. "Prepare for her arrival. Retrieve the pentagram mat,"

"Demon in this day and age…" Shauni smirked sinisterly. "…this could be fun," She slipped on her boots and walked out the door. Shauni thought of the fun she could have with a demon while she rode the elevator down. The last time she battled a demon she was in her early years of 500. "Finally, something that could be challenging," The doors opened to a dark room. Absentmindedly, Shauni stepped out into the darkness. The only light came from the elevator which had closed abruptly. Shauni's eyes grew wide and her hearing increased as the adrenaline surged through her body. She took a step forward. Which she regretted the instant her foot touched the ground. The pentagram mat lit up and held Shauni in her place. She struggled frantically in vain to escape the mat's grasp on her. Slade chuckled in the darkness as a spotlight appeared over him.

"How very irresponsible of you Shauni. You fell right into a trap. That can't be good for ones health," He mocked.

"Fine. I admit it. You caught me, but what are you going to do now? What do you want with me?" Shauni asked folding her arms. She cursed and slapped herself for falling into such a primitive trap.

"I want to propose a temporary partnership,"

"I'm not interested,"

"Now, now Shauni. I'm not finished. You're an interesting…individual. I think I know where to find what you're searching for. What you've been searching for would be more precise," Shauni stiffened up a little.

"Who says I'm searching for anything?" Slade shook his head and started to circle her.

"Dear Shauni, I know what you are. You are a homunculus, correct? A homunculus's main goal is to seek out the true Philosopher's Stone. I know where it is," Shauni furrowed her brows in annoyance. He had caught her and her attention.

"So what? Are you going to tell me where it is or is there some catch? Some impossible deed you want me to do in exchange. Serve you forever and that sort of thing?" Shauni spoke in gesturation. _"Blasted, greedy, humans! Scum of the Earth!"_

"That wouldn't be a partnership for you to serve me. There is however one catch," Slade narrowed his eye and leaned in toward Shauni.

_"I knew it! There's always a catch!"_

"Destroy the Teen Titans," Slade folded his arms behind his back. "It should be simple for a being such as your self," Shauni snorted looked away.

"Your attempt to flatter me is almost insulting. I've dealt with your kind before. You expect me to do everything while you sit nice and cozy in your little lair watching. I have nothing against these Titans. No deal," Slade walked up closer to her. Shauni was about as stubborn as a rock and had a clever mind. She had fallen for the same thing more that once over her years on Earth and wasn't about to make the same mistake.

"I wouldn't be able to side step you Shauni. I will loan you some assistance in my request. As for the Titans, the Philosopher's Stone is somewhere in their tower. People are easy to search when they're dead, don't you agree?"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

It's a little short, but I hope you like it just the same. You can see a few drawings for Shauni at the address on my bio.


End file.
